The Soul's Harmony
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: I keep my goodies in a jar, unlike you guys. I keep ALL my goodies in a cookie jar so people like you guys can't get to it" I had never seen someone so beautiful yet so feisty. She interested me but I didn't know she felt the same about me...
1. Being New

**Poison:: My first Soul Eater fan fiction! Don't kill me!**

**Maka:: *sigh***

**Soul:: What's wrong?**

**Maka:: Poison-chan's making us OOC and this fan fiction might be sort of… AU (People will look a bit different)**

**Soul:: Crap.**

**Maka:: I know…**

**Poison:: *smirks* Oh, just think of all the fun we'll have…**

**Soul and Maka:: *gulp***

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Soul would have done some… ahem… **_**things**_** to Maka.**

_~* Maka's POV *~_

I awoke in my apartment all alone and cold. I have no parents now and I live all alone with my black cat, Blair. She has curious golden eyes and soft black kitty fur.

"Good morning, Blair," I greeted with a small but wary smile. She meowed in response.

My dark blonde hair was down and messy and my emerald green eyes are sleepy. I have a mixture of pale and tan in my skin tone. I'm not a very tall person, maybe about 5'2 or 3. Something like that. I don't have a huge chest area, maybe about a B-36 or so.

"I have to get dressed, Blair," I yawned, "I'm attending a new school today." I'm a freshman this year and I'm thirteen. I have a late birthday, October 4th **(my birthday~! X3)**. Why not have a fresh start on freshman year? I mean…"freshman," even has the word "fresh" in it!

Blair meowed and rubbed up against my face. I smiled and giggled. I got up off of the black bed, and grabbed some clothes. I changed into a pair of ripped jeans, blue and black checkered Converses, a plain sleeveless blue tank top, a black hat, and a blue and black jacket. I kept my long straight blonde hair down, letting my bangs frame my forehead. I walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Blair.

When I found her I asked, "You like it?" Blair smiled and meowed. I smiled back. My cat's my only friend for right now.

I grabbed my black book bag, red Razor phone, my dark blue iPod with a camera and I walked out the door with a, "Goodbye Blair! See you after school!" I turned on my iPod and put on the song "Star Struck" by Lady Gaga. I let go of all my worries and stress, until I got to the new school. I sighed, turned off my iPod, and put it away in my back pack. I walked around, until I found someone bump into me. I stared at them. The person had really long black hair in a high pony tail, shining purple or silver eyes, a purple tank top, black Converses, and a pair of skinny jeans on. She looked up at me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" the girl asked. I smiled and replied with a yes.

"I'm Tsubaki! Who are you?" Tsubaki asked outstretching her right arm, offering me her and.

"Maka," I replied, grabbing her hand. There were two girls that looked like sisters behind her. One had long sandy blonde hair, a light red tank top, dark blue eyes, skinny jeans, red Converses, and a black hat, much like mine. The other one had short lighter blonde hair, light blue eyes, a dark pink tank top, black shorts, and pink Converses.

"I'm Liz," the taller one said.

"And I'm Patty!" the younger and shorter one said. I smiled.

"I'm Maka," I replied. They stared at me for awhile. I looked at Patty.

"What?" I asked. She stared at me in awe.

"You're so pretty!" she exclaimed. I blushed at her comment.

"A-Arigato…" I whispered. She smiled.

"Well, are you a freshman?" Liz asked.

"Yes, are you girls freshman too?" I asked.

"Yes we are!" Tsubaki smiled and responded. I smiled at them.

"Let's go! Kid is in our class again this year, Liz!" Patty exclaimed.

"Kid?" I asked in a confused manner. What an odd name. Well, I can't talk, mine is weird too.

"Death the Kid, is his real name," Liz answered, "He likes to be called Kid though."

"Oh," I nodded in understanding. Looks like I just made three friends…

When we entered the classroom everyone looked at us and stared, even the teacher. The boys looked at me in awe, and the girls at me in awe too. The teacher had long blue hair and soft purple eyes.

"I am Ms. Mina," the teacher said.

"Nice to meet you Mina-sensei," I said.

"Now, please introduce yourself to the class," Mina-sensei said. I nodded and faced the class. I scanned the room. All the boys had on jeans, a tee shirt and either Nike's or Adidas. The girls either had on a skirt with a tee shirt and high heels; jeans with a tee shirt and Converses, Adidas, or Nikes; or a pair of shorts with a shirt and boots or tennis shoes.

"Hi, I'm Maka," I started, "I don't like girly stuff or people who waste my time. I like music, art, and certain types of books."

Suddenly, some boys started asking me to go out with them… pathetic.

"Hey, would you like to go out with me?" a dude with blue hair, jeans, a black tee shirt with a gray skull on it, and black Nike's asked.

Here it comes…

"Leave her alone Black Star…" this boy with black hair with three white stripes on the left side, gold eyes, jeans, black Adidas, and a black jacket that hid his shirt murmured.

"Hey! Stay out of this Kid! She's mine!" Black Star yelled.

I sighed.

"Ahem!" I said, clearing my throat.

"Yes, Maka-san?" all the boys asked but two.

"You see this?" I asked pointing to my body. They nodded.

"This," I said pointing up and down my body again, "is off limits." The boys started whining.

"You see, I keep my goodies in a jar, unlike you guys," I stated, "I keep _all _of my goodies in a cookie jar so people like you can't get to it."

"Wohoo! You told them, Maka-chan!" Tsubaki-chan hollered. Liz and Patty hollered things like that too.

"Maka, please sit next to Soul," sensei told me. Soul?  
---- Soul's POV ----

When all the guys started cat calling ad hollering, I woke up. I looked to the front of the room, only to see a girl with long blonde hair and mesmerizing green eyes.

"Ahem!" the girl said, clearing her throat to get our attention.

"Yes, Maka-san?" the boys asked. Oh, her name is Maka.

"You see this?" she questioned. What the heck? The boys nodded.

"This," she said, pointing up and down her body, "is off limits." I looked around and saw that some of the guys got depressed.

"You see, I keep my goodies in a jar, unlike you guys," she started, "I keep _all _of my goodies in a cookie jar so people like_ you_ can't get to it."

She's good. Beautiful _and _feisty.

I heard Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty started cheering for Maka.

"Maka, please sit next to Soul," Mina-sensei said. I was shocked to hear my name.

"Uh, who's Soul?" Maka asked. The teacher was about to say something, but I raised her hand for her to see that I was Soul. She looked at me, and scanned me up and down. She started with my spiky white hair, to the head band (The thing that he wears all the time), to my red eyes, then my red shirt and black jacket, then to my baggy jeans, and finally to my red and black Nike's. she walked over and sat to my left side. I smirked and decided to have a bit of fun. I tapped her on her right shoulder. She looked up at me with her eyes which had many different shades of green.

"Hey, babe," I started.

"What?" she asked almost in annoyance for me calling her 'babe.'

"What's your sign?" I asked, smirking. I heard Black Star, Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty snicker.

"_Do not enter."_

**Poison:: Ouch… that wasn't very nice**

**Maka:: Hmph! He deserves it!  
Soul:: Don't be so mean! –hugs Maka-**

**Poison:: Aw, Soka love! OMFG! I made a combination of you names! Soul x Maka = Soka! Or Souka! X3**

**Maka:: Review.**

**Poison:: Souka or Soka will be the name of your baby girl and-and-and…**


	2. Yo Mama Battle! X3

**Poison:: So many wonderful reviews~!**

**Maka:: I'm impressed.**

**Poison:: Well, I came up with your girl and boy's name~! Souka will be the girl's, and Soma will be the boy's!**

**Soul:: *sleeping***

**Poison:: Maka… *sighs***

**Maka:: Maka… CHOP! **

**Soul:: Holy-!  
Poison:: I own nothing!**

_~* Soul's POV *~_

I couldn't get what she said out of my head.

"_Do not enter…" _

_Ouch._

I stared at Maka in shock. She just sat there. I could tell she was inwardly smirking.

"So-" I started, but I was cut off by the bell. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti rushed out of the classroom. I saw Maka bump into someone. Not just "someone," I mean Mika, the meanest girl in class.

"You wanna start something?" Mika growled. Maka smirked.

"I bet I can take you down. Words or fists?" Maka asked, smirking.

"I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours on the first day, so words," Mika smirked, flipping her red hair back.

"Okay," Maka started, "You first." Mika smirked, nodded, and started.

"Your mama's so fat, when she goes to the movie theaters, she sits next to _everyone,"_ Mika grinned.

"Hm, corny joke. Okay," Maka said, "Your mama's so fat, she goes to the restaurant, looks at the menu and says… 'Okay.'" Everyone burst out laughing at the joke. I chuckled.

_Let the games begin._

"Your mama's so fat, she iron her pants on the drive way!"

"Your mom's so fat, you have to take a train and two buses, just to get on her good side."

"Your mom's so fat, she puts her lipstick on with a paint roller!"

"Your mama's so fat she has to wake up in sections."

"Your mama's so fat she makes onions cry!"

"Your mom's so fat, she sat on a quarter and a bugger popped out of George Washington's nose."

"Your mama's so ugly, when she went to the beauty parlor, it took three hours just for an estimate!"

"Your mom's so fat, the national weather service gives a name to each one of her farts."

"Your mama's so ugly, they're gonna move Halloween to her birthday!"

"Your mom's so old, when she was in school, they didn't have history."

"Your mama's so fat, she put on some DVDs and by the time she got them on, they spelled, boulevard!"

"Your mom's so old, when I told her act her own age, she died."

No one could take it anymore. They were on the floor laughing and crying. Maka stood there, smirking.

_She won._

_"I win,"_ she stated at a gaping Mika. Maka started walking away, smirking in triumph. I started walking her way. When I reached her, she turned her head towards me.

"What?" she asked.

"You got some good jokes," I grinned. She smirked.

"Oh, _I know."_

I stared at her face. She looked… evil yet cute.

So beautiful yet so feisty.

_I like it._

**Poison:: This was meant to be short~!  
Maka:: Ha… I'm funny in this.**

**Soul:: BUWHAHAHA! Good job!**

**Poison:: Ha ha, I know, I know.**

**Review people~!**


End file.
